TBTP: Joining of Souls
Note: This article is the second TBTP in Ren Hirako's life, revealing more of his past. Like before please don't edit this article, but advice is encouraged and highly appreciated. The previos article is labeled TBTP: Father's Training. Urahara's Shop As Ren, Yoruichi and Urahara arrived at the shop they all shared meaningful glances. "You ready kid" Urahara asked. "I'm here ain't I" Ren replied back. They then walked into the underground training area. Ren then ate another pill removing himself from his gigai. "Well" Yoruichi laughed. "Okay boy you think you can take the Flash Goddess on." "Nah." Ren retorted. "I-I'll fight both of you" Ren said loudly getting Urahara's attention. Kisuke then stood up. "This kid's got spunk but I don't think y-" Ren ran at Kisuke before he could react and threw his powerful leg at Kisuke. In reaction Kisuke lifted his blade stopping the kick before it could connect. As blood trickled down Ren's leg he placed his hand on the ground, and threw his other leg up attacking Kisuke from the other direction. Unable to dodge or block Kisuke closed his eyes as the hit made full contact with Kisuke's neck, launching the candy shop owner into a rock. From behind Ren, a angry Flash Goddess vanished and punched Ren to the ground. In a instant Ren was on the ground and Yoruichi stood above him. "How dare you leave me out!" Yoruichi yelled with her arms folded. "Sorry" Ren said standing. Kisuke then appeared behind Ren. Without a word Kisuke slashed at Ren. Caught off guard by the sudden attack Ren ducked and jumped to the side from inbetween the two. "Can't be sleeping during a fight" Kisuke said, his hat tilted downward. Ren then smiked. "Good you're finally gettin' real with me!" The Genuis and The Speed vs The Young Ren then pulled out his Zanpaktou. Yoruichi then moved a single foot, but it seemed like a thousand as literally hundreds of Yoruichi's charged at Ren. From behind Urahara swung his sword. "Sing, Benihime!" From behind the clones came a powerful controlled burst of red spirit energy aimed at Ren. "Be like that" Ren said. Unable to dodge all the incoming attacks and clearly not able to deflect it in anyway, brought his hand upward. Just then all the attacks phased through Ren as if he was a ghost. A large explosion then occured blowing away the clones and leaving a large dust cloud. As Kisuke and Yoruichi regrouped beside each other they searched around to see if they could locate Ren. Just then Kisuke smirked as the two jumped off in seperate directions as thousands of blades flew at them from the ground. "Damn" Ren emerged from the ground, his sword at his side. "Oh! That's interesting. I wonder was all that real?" Yoruichi asked. Ren stayed silent. Just then Yoruichi ran at Ren with the true speed of a Flash Goddess. She threw her leg up and launched the entire weight of her body into her foot and toward Ren. In comparison Ren threw his leg up colliding his leg with Yoruichi's. "Shunko" Yoruichi shouted as she hopped off her other foot and threw her fist at Ren. Blowing Ren back several meters into a canyon. From atop the canyon, to the right Kisuke and to the left Yoruichi. "They think 'cause their on higher ground, that they have the advantage." Ren thought. "Dammit its a fight I can't be thinking this much." Before Ren could move both Kisuke and Yoruichi unleashed their moves. "Shunko!" "Sing, Benihime." A large burst of spirit energy flew at Ren from above. As the techniques collided with the young Hirako a single yelp could be heard before the canyone began collapsing in on itself crushing anything in its path. Yoruichi and Kisuke then jumped back to avoid getting caught up in the canyon. "Think we over did it...." Kisuke asked worried. "Nah. He's aight" Yoruichi said. From the rubble a Ren stand twirling his zanpaktou. His shirt torn and his left arm crushed by the rocks, therefore he couldn't use it. As blood trickled from the young boy's lipped he cracked a devishly evil grin. "Thought that would kill me. Kisuke!" Ren then tossed his finger up poiting at Kisuke. "Way of destruction #4 White Lightning" Yoruichi stepped up."Hanki!" She was surrounded by a white aura and blocked the cero knocking it aside with one hand. "Fight harder than that" Yoruichi said. Just then the noise emitted from the Zanpaktou ceased. Ren the smirked. "You'll pay fa screwin with my shirt. Kisuke then threw his swung his sword upward creating a "blood mist sheild" in front of him and Yoruichi. As Urahara relaxed behind his sheild a blast of lightning pierced his lower stomach firing straight through him. Shocked Yoruichi grabbed the falling Kisuke. "Just cause I'm a kid don't mean I can't take you guys on." Ren said as he fired another kido attack "Way of binding #30 Beak Piercing Triple Beam" 3 yellow triangular kido attacks fired at Kisuke and Yoruichi. However, Yoruichi or Kisuke couldn't see that attack and only could see the rocks behind them. As they were both tied down to a rock by the technique Ren walked up to them. "Looks like I'm the Flash Goddess now!" Ren said proudly. "My Zanpaktou reverses what you see. I made your eyes see what behind you and I made Kisuke shield behind him aswell. That Yuzuki's power." "Tch. Shunko!" Yoruichi yelled. "My shunko can block your attacks from any direction." Yoruichi then broke out of the kido. "I know but...neither you or Urahara-san will be able to land a hit on me if your always looking backwards. Now can you cat lady!" Ren said teasing. Kisuke then broke in. "Six light rod prison." Six beams of light then trapped Ren in place after stabbing themselves into Ren's waist. "Damn..it" Ren said calmly. "Now we could teach you bankai ." Yoruichi went on. "But maybe your to weak to master it. "I don't accept hel from you" Ren said breaking the kido with pure might. Yoruichi and Urahara then dispersed both of them jumping backwards. Yoruichi then threw her foot at Ren. Ren moved to the side only to be grabbed by Yoruichi after she opened up her other leg and wrapped around Ren. Wrapping her legs around his neck, Yoruichi sat up on his shoulders and patted his head. "Good boy." "Get off me cat lady!" Ren said angrily losing his breath. "WHAT!!!" Yoruichi shouted squeezing her legs tighter around him. Losing his breath and conciousness Ren. The Merger Moments later back in Urahara's Shop, Yoruichi , Kisuke and Shinji all await the young man to wake up. "Damn cat lady!" Ren said sitting upward his head beating like a drum. "Stop saying that" Yoruichi yelled smacking the young Hirako in the back of his head. Ren then stood up. "Yeah, yeah. By the way dad, this is a crappy present" Ren admittied aggravated. "It was to test how far you had come and how far you can go." Kisuke said calmly. "You need alot more training if you want to surpass Shinji." Ren stayed silent. "It's obvious you have excellent control over your Zanpaktou and can even use some of your own illusions with it...However, we intend to tighten that bond dramatically." "What are you talking about old man" Ren said alarmed but what Kisuke said. "In words you and your Zanpaktou will become one." Yoruichi interrupted. "And in doing so you will become stronger-- "But my training's going to get harder to right?" Ren interrupted. "Yeah by ALOT!" Shinji said. "Fine by me, but why all this trouble into making me tougher?" Asked Ren suspciously as he eyed his father. Ignoring his son, Shinji walked away only to return moments later with Tessai . "It's supposed to be some special kido. It should successfully work and allow your powers to grow along with your Zanpaktou." Kisuke said. Kisuke glanced at Tessai. They then both nodded. "You ready?" Yoruichi asked placing her hand on Ren's shoulder. Ren stood up knocking her hand aside. "If I wasn't ready I wouldn't be here" Ren exclaimed. "Now let's go!" Enter the Inner World! As Tessai and Ren walked outside, they both glanced at each other before nodding. Tessai then slammed his hands against the ground, summoning a wave of spirit energy at Ren. He was then engulfed in a beam of light. "Good luck" Tessai whispered.. Ren awoke in a daze. falling to the ground several times and struggling to get up Ran thrashed about. "Damn where they hell am I!" "It breaks my heart you don't remember me. Although I should've predicted this from a foolish boy like you." Said an unknown voice that was clearly and sincerly saddened. As Ren realized his location and predictment he looked around. Ren looked around. He was floating on a peaceful moving cloud, the cloud itself was moving in the blue sky. Not another cloud in sight. From underneath several swords stick out of the ground. "My Inner World" Ren said. "Ohhh, Yuzuki, you're looking as fine as ever." "Compliments won't help ya little perv." Yuzuki said. "No need for name calling cutie." Ren replied hastily. Yuzuki lifted her finger shaking her finger and head simultaneously. "Perv, perv, perv, perv, perv. Besides a boy can't get with someone like me in a hundred years." Yuzuki said sassily. "Tch. Will see 'bout that beautiful." Ren said calmly. He then folded his arms in annoyance. "So what am I here for?" Ren demanded an answer from his Zanpaktou. Yuzuki shrugged and tilted her head. "You the one who interrupted my peaceful sleeping, you tell me." "Those old bags told me said something about me and you becoming one. Hmmmm? I hope I get to stay boy." "Just like you. A foolish and stupidly rash boy. Your mind is always off topic. It's amazing that you can master me...But after today I will lead you." "What you mean" Ren said relaxing down on the soft cloud despite the swords that pertrude out of the ground right beside him. "Oh! They didn't tell you." Yuzuki smiled. "When I defeat you....then I will gain control over the merger. I will control your body and actions." Ren looked up startled by what Yuzuki said. "Intersting, your pretty confident huh? Yuzuki?! Yuzuki remained silent as she glared at Ren. "Fine. Ren pulled a sword out of the ground and rushed at Yuzuki. "A boy like you." Yuzuki moved to the side tapping Ren's back sending him to the ground in pain. "Your rash and reckless ambition will get you killed." Ren threw his blade from behind. Only for Yuzuki to dodge the attack. "Me rash? I don't think so." Ren said cracking a smile. "If you insist on battling me though. Then I have no choice but to deal with you. Man, for a cute girl you sure are troublesome...." Yuzuki landed to the ground gently. She then turned to face Ren. "I'll show you exactly...How troublesome I can be." Yuzuki shunpo'd behind Ren slashing powerfully at him. Ren reacted perfectly, countering her attack with his sword. As they collided blades Ren cracked a smile. "Wow. You really won't to hurt me dontcha... Yuzuki." As they continued slashing at each other with vicious intent they also contiued colliding powerfully. Just then, while they collided blades Yuzuki slashed her blade straight through cutting Ren's sword in half. "W-what---" Before Ren could react Yuzuki swung her blade once again slicing at Ren's torso. "Damn it!" Ren flew back, his knees on the ground and his arms lay like string at his side. His short no completely torn off revealing a scar reaching from shoulder to waist. "Damn. This wound is deep." Ren thought. "...You are stronger than I orginally thought...But I still have to win here." Ren proclaimed with great pride. "Way of biinding Six Light Rod Prison." The kido proved formidable against Yuzuki, as six blades pierced her waist and trapped her in place. "Curse you...." Ren then stepped back increasing the distance between him and his Zanapaktou. Ren then stopped and turned slowly. "Sorry Yuzuki." Ren tilted his head in sorrow. "It breaks my heart to see a beautiful girl fall....But it can't be helped. Way of binding Locking Bondage Stripes." Ren executed another kido increasing Yuzuki's capture preventing her from moving at all. "Now that you can't move. Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the ember, time that gathers when both are together." As Ren spoke ten pink pillars of energy former around him, all targeted at Yuzuki. "..there are no need to be hesistant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired..." Ren's words slowed at the end as he bowed his head. The ten pillars of light fired at Yuzuki with tremendous power and accuracy. As the blast drew closer, Yuzuki stayed still, calm. The blast then hit, creating a exceedingly devastating explosion. Blowing away everything in site. Ren flew back in recoil from the attack, falling to the ground and then being tossed back into a rock. "Guess...I went a little overboard." Ren smirked. As the explosion continued a blinding light surrounded the area, and the cloud the two fought on nearly tore in two. "Tch. Do I win?" Ren said slowly looking at the explosion to see Yuzuki. From the dust, Yuzuki lay on the ground. The Ultimate Illusion Yuzuki slowly forced her way up. "You show tremendous potential, but you're just a foolish, impatient brat. And you must be taught a painful lesson." "....H-h.W-w." Ren's eyes windened , his jaw dropped. His giddy grin dissapered in a flash. Slowly his body filled with rage. He lost control over his body and nearly fell over in disgust and astonishment. Just then Yuzuki revealed herself behind Ren. "Goodbye former partner." Yuzuki then slashed at Ren. Fooled and frightened at seeing this, he could only manage a backwards glance at his Zanpaktou before the blade reached his gut stabbing through him. Ren slowly fell to his knees as he grabbed his wound. As blood outpoured furiosly from him he gritted his teeth holding in a howl. Ren turned his head, His eyes sharp at Yuzuki. "H-how'd you survive. I-impo--unreal..." Yuzuki kicked Ren's side causing him to fall over. His hand dropped to the ground, causing the blood to outpour even more. Yuzuki sharp gaze at Ren caused his skin to shiver. Her gaze deepened and darkened with a dark rage. "Since your death will be soon. I'll tell you. I will win this little dispute we have. I will rule your body after we merge. I will control your body, mind and soul...That kido you used had no effect on me. Because we are already merging. I escaped your kido because my powers exceed that of your expectatitons. My powers are stronger than a boy like you could ever understand." Confused Ren looked at Yuzuki. His vision partially blurred from the intense pain. "I'm guessing you have no idea what I mean. You coming here, and after the events that went on outside, the kido being used by the oaf Tessai outside." Yuzuki paused as she knelt down and leaned closer to Ren with her blade at his neck. "We are combining into one being with both our abilities. Whoever wins here will have dominace over the other. I refuse to be led around by you. So I'll end you here." Yuzuki inched the blade closer to his neck, attempting to behead Ren. As the blade inched toward Ren, he could see his own reflection in the blade. "I-I ain't dying here." Ren thought. "I can't, so alone. I can't lose here!" Ren flew upward as the blade flew down slicing Ren's face. Ren jumped backwards and pulled out another blade from the cloud surface they stood on. "Sooo. You still got some spunk left in ya. I'll crush that spunk, that will and all that happiness that you hold so dear in you heart." Yuzuki said evilly. "Ya know I thought that Zanpaktou's were supposed to be cool." Ren said his eyes still blurred and intense pain flowing through him. "Tch. I want control. You have no right to possess me. I'll right that wrong!" Yuzuki said as she flew at Ren. As the two collided blades Ren gazed into Yuzuki's eyes. "She really wants me gone." Ren thought. "Her real intention is to beat me." Suddenly Ren got angry, a burst of strength and anger fueled Ren. Ren threw his foot up kicking Yuzuki in the side sending her flying to the left, and flopping about before crashing painfully against the ground. "I'll show you why I must win." Dropping the blade Ren took off. Ren then ran at Yuzuki. Jumping he threw his heel from above down upon Yuzuki. As Ren attacks flew down Yuzuki lifted her blade upward. As the attack connected Ren smiled as his heel trickled blood. Turning in mid air Ren used his other foot to hit the blade knocking it out of Yuzuki's hand and into the sky. Landing on the ground in front of Yuzuki, Ren spun around pushing Yuzuki to the ground and catching the blade that was once in Yuzuki's hand. Ren then threw the blade at Yuzuki. As the blade flew at Yuzuki it went straight through her. "I told you. My powers exceed that of what you could ever imagine. I refuse to allow a boy like you to weild me." Ignoring what Yuzuki said Ren jumped into the sky performing a flawless drop kick at Yuzuki. Lifting her blade horizontally for defense Yuzuki alllowed the attack to connect. The drop kikc successfully pushed back Yuzuki sending her flying backwards. "Come on cutie. You talk a big game but ya can't back it up." Ren said giving Yuzuki a thumbs up. "Try harder, if you really won't me dead." As Yuzuki appeared out of the attack, she spun her blade calmly around her finger on its circle ring that was once a pommel. "This is just one of my many powers. I told you boy. I am stronger than you could ever imagine." "I'm really starting to not like you..Yuzuki. I'll force you to call me master." Picking up two blades from the ground Ren ran toward Yuzuki. As the two clashed blades Ren forced his second blade at Yuzuki goign for her neck. Yuzuki then tossed her foot up kicking Ren in the chest sending him back. Getting the breath knocked out of him, Ren fell over in pain. Dropping the blades Ren layed on the ground, knocked down and succumbing to the pain. Yuzuki then stood over him. Her blade at his forehead. "I'll crack your skull wide open." Afraid Ren unleashed a powerful kido blast, unconcerned about his own well being. "Way of Binding Red smoke escape." Moments later appearing directly behind Yuzuki. "Way of Detruction Yellow Fire Flash." The sudden explosion surpised not only Yuzuki but Ren aswell. Unaware that he could still fight so hard, a eccentric Ren backed away. "Hell yeah now that's power girl!" Ren said happily at a safe distance in the sky. Unaware that he had a burn in his hands. Ren then seen a silhoutte of Yuzuki. "Still fighting. "Way of Destruction White Lightning" firing a blast of lightning from his finger at Yuzuki. "Reckless idiot" Yuzuki said aloud as the lightning that fired at Ren was entirely reversed backwards and stuck its user in the back straight through him. "Embrace death" Yuzuki said sharply as she walked over to a fallen Ren. Cowering on the ground, Ren forced himself to stand. "Saying shit like "embrace death" what the hell is that. I maybe a coward and weak to some. B-but saying stupid stuff like embrace it. You must be a damn fool if you think---if you think I'm gonna die." "Okay continue to resist. Your death will be that more painful." Yuzuki then lifted Ren by his collar. Ren then managed to lift his fist and punched at Yuzuki. As his fist hit Yuzuki it went straight through. Behind Ren, Yuzuki stand with her blade covered in blood. As Ren fell to the ground his neck was partially cut on its side. "Another illusion." Before Ren could fall to the soft cloud ground Yuzuki grabbed his wrist and lifted him up by it. "This time it isn't a illusion. This pain will be real." Yuzuki then stabbed Ren in his side. As Ren coughed blood, he cracked a unusually happy grin. "Tch. Y-your pr-problem is that you never go to know me. N-never knew how I wo--would fight against you." Ren eyes closed and then reopened as blood slipped out of his mouth, "Way of binding Six Light Rod Prison." The six blades of light then stabbed both of them in the waist. Trapping them both close together, their bodies touching and Yuzuki's blade dropped to the ground. "Nowhere..t--to go. Way-way of D-Destrucion Re-Red Fire..Cannon." A red explosion engulfed the two in it. Moments later Yuzuki lay on the ground her body. Her clothers tattered and her skin harshly burned. Even more hurt lay Ren. His chest covered in blood and scars. His hands burned by the kido. Unable to move, Ren continued to struggle and suffer. Yuzuki's body then began to be enguled in golden spirit energy. "Lucky bastard" Yuzuki said angrily. She then faded away along with the peaceful moving cloud their battle took place on. One Soul, Mind and Body Ren awoke in a daze. Rubbing his eyes, and looking around frantically. Ren stood up now aware that he is back home. "How'd I get here" A small black cat appeared on Ren's head. "Hello" the cat said. Looking up Ren stared at the cat. "Y-Yoruichi1 W-what happened? "Follow me." Yoruichi in cat form said jumping out the window. "And clean your room it smells like something died." As the cat walked off down the street Ren looked out his window. "Yeah! A cat died." Ren yelled. As the day ensued Yoruichi now back in human form and Ren were at Urahara's Shop, down in his training area. "So you haven't said anything while we walked here. Whats on your mind" Yoruichi said, her arms folded nad facing a obviosuly confused face Ren. "Well for one, what happened after Tessai used that kido on me?" "After he used the kido on you, you were unconcious. Battling your Zanpaktou in your Inner World. The kido he used was very forbidden in Soul Society because of it's unique ability." "Unique?" Ren said puzzled. "Yeah! It forcibly combines the weilder and his or her Zanpaktou to it. Thus, increasing all of your abilities dramatically." Kisuke and Shinji appeared from behind the rock and walked toward Ren. "If you had lost to your Zanpaktou, then you would've lost your body, and soul. Also your Zanpaktou would've become rampant or what is known as a Tōjū." Urahara then pulled his hat up revealing a smile. "..But you won and therefore have become one with your blade. Because your Zanpaktou is unique to you and only you and is originally based from your soul it can combine easier with you." "Wait easier? My Zanpaktou was trying to kill me back there." "Back there?" Yoruichi said laughing. "You've been out of it for almost a two weeks." Hearing this Ren's eyes glanced at Yoruchi and widened slightly. "Man, seriously. Well either way my-" "You and your Zanpaktou share the same body and mind now. Not really every Zanpaktou wants that. And from my studies Illusion based Zanaktou's are very...well difficult to talk with." Urahara then placed his hand on Ren's shoulder. "Your power will increase dramatically and violently. You'll gain all of your Zanpaktou's powers and then some." Shinji then walked over to Ren. "Your pretty powerful now. But you still have to learn how to control your new found powers." Ren stayed silent. "None of us here believe that you can control your Zanpaktou by staying here. You need to get stronger, and become more powerful by battling stonger people." Yoruichi said. "All of your newly found powers are great, but without control, they'll kill you." Ren then got up. "Don't woory 'bout me. I can take care of myself." Ren said confidently. "I will control my own powers" "If you say so." Yoruichi shrugged. Urahara then intervened. Ren then walked off ignoring what they said. "Thanks you guys for everything. Combining with my Zanpaktou has made me incredible strong. I know that you guys want me to use my powers to help Soul Society. So I guess that's what I'm gonna do. Soul Society, Karakura Town. I'll protect them both I guess. And if I need to die to do it..Then I will. The End...